Within the prior art, it is common to provide audio information (music or voice) to a party who has been placed on-hold. Of course, given the broad tastes of people, it is hard to provide any type of music that is acceptable to all people. With respect to a voice message being transmitted to a party on-hold, after a period of time, the party may have heard the message multiple times and does not wish to hear this voice message any longer. In addition, certain types of telecommunication transmission protocols do not transport music well. This is particularly true of cellular telecommunication and certain types of IP telephony.